


Just Another Year

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why should this love end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Another point of view of my fanfiction "Just One Year" which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/833970/chapters/1587295
> 
> Ryuu Masaki > Masao  
> Asumi Rio > Mirio

It hadn’t been long since I moved to this city. I took the chance directly because I couldn’t stand my old hometown at all anymore.  
But something here was really different. It was a rather warm day in spring when I waited for my bus, which brought me back home from town. I was reading my latest book until I noticed someone sitting next to me. That was you.  
First I hadn’t given you any attention, because it happened now and then that strangers sat next to me, but you… you were somehow different. I felt your look lying on me from time to time and I was so confused. Nobody has ever noticed me like that before. But I felt uncomfortable, so I tried to ignore you and read further on, although I couldn’t catch any of the written words anymore. When my bus came, I didn’t hesitate to get up, walked over, got in and sat on my usual spot. I was glad to have that book with me, so I could put it up again to not confront your face through the window. I still don’t know why I acted so strange.  
A day later you were there again, sitting next to me. I moved just a little so you had more space, but I tried not to interrupt my reading this time. Again it was awkward and again I was glad that my bus came just in time to save me.  
I got up but froze instantly when you raised your voice and told me your name - Masao. Millions of thoughts were running through my head – all at once. What would have happened if I turned back? What would have happened if I told you my name? What would have happened if I gave you a smile? But I couldn’t catch a coherent thought; instead I started to move further with my head tilted, entered the bus and searched for a different seat this time. I felt myself blushing, my head was incredibly hot and I was so ashamed that I was so impolite; that I didn’t start talking to you or even gave you a quick answer.  
I was so ashamed that I hadn’t come back to that particular bus stop for days. Instead I walked to the next stop and got there on my bus, although I had to walk more than half an hour to reach it. I was just afraid that you would be there and might talk to me again and that I would have acted like a fool once more.  
But it was no use. I got tired from walking always all the way to the next bus stop and it made no sense to me to avoid you anyway. I wanted to be courageous and face you again. In this city, I hadn’t known anyway people, so why couldn’t I find a friend in you? At least I could have given it a try.  
So I came back to my usual bus stop, sat down there and waited for my bus – or for you. And indeed you came. I wondered if you visited the spot every day and also waited for me.  
I left my book at home, so I could catch you out of the corner of my eye. The situation was likewise awkward and overwhelming. We were just sitting there for minutes over minutes without saying a word until my bus arrived. But this time I didn’t stand up to catch it, I just kept on sitting next to you until the bus was out of sight again. Then I took my chance; you hadn’t said a word, so it was my turn this time.  
“I’m Mirio.” I turned my head a little to look at your face when I told you my name, although the words came out very whispery and shy.  
I tried to smile and strangely it was never so easy before to smile. It took a load off my mind and suddenly I didn’t feel awkward anymore. My insecurity was gone; my heart had beaten a little faster. You answered with a startled look on your face and after some more moments you asked me out for some tea.  
Now it was my turn to answer but again millions of thoughts were interrupting me, but I just shove them away for the moment and told you what my heart was telling me:  
“Of course.”  
I could have never thought that I found an almost perfect person in you. And I didn’t want that time to end when we started to meet regularly.


	2. Another Summer

The summer came faster than I expected it. You and I, we spent a lot of time outside and you were always leading me to the bus stop and waited until I was gone. Every evening I looked out of the window and waved, saw your happy and content face while you were waving as well. I never asked you where you lived or if we could stop by at your place and you, on the other hand, never asked me after mine. But it was alright, because we had us. We didn’t need to know any other details of our lives as long as our little romance was so innocent and pure. We had the time we could spend together and that was all that mattered to me.  
I even couldn't think of something else but being with you the entire time. It meant so much to me.  
On a very hot day we visited an ice cream shop and I remembered quickly that you mentioned at some point what your favorite ice cream flavor was. You had forgotten about it anyway, but of course, I kept it in mind to surprise you. You took it simple and just asked me after mine but I was faster and bought us two cornets. The look on your face was priceless; I wish I could have taken a photo of it. I laughed slightly and although you asked me, how I could know about that I just silenced you, gave you a little wink and left the shop. I was happy to make you laugh out like that and to surprise you equally. After all you were the most precious person to me.  
A few weeks later I wanted to surprise you again. In those few months we learned a lot about each other and the time we spent was incredibly uplifting and joyful for me. So, I counted the days, the hours, the minutes… You weren’t a person to act like that. Actually, you were the complete opposite to me, yet you liked me as an equal part of your life.  
We stopped at a flower shop and I quickly walked in to find the most beautiful rose they could offer. And I found one. Its red tone was outstanding and intense, the petals were fully bloomed. I bought it and left the shop, caught you staring at the flower pots and then at the rose in my hand. You didn’t say a word, I wondered why, but then I thought it was alright if you didn’t say anything. After all it was a surprise.  
I took your hand and I felt that you were startled, but in a positive way. I had never taken the first steps before, you were always the person telling me things first, making me laugh with simple jokes and suggesting things to do. This time it was my turn.  
There was a park close to that flower shop and I took you there with me. A huge tree spent a lot of shadow, less people were around, and I found it to be the perfect spot for my intentions. As you started to speak I just lay a hand on your lips and smiled slightly. You still shouldn’t say anything; not yet.  
I held up the rose and glanced in your eyes.  
“Masao…” I made a short pause, took a deep breath and went on.  
“Happy two-month-anniversary.” I gave you the rose and looked to the ground, I was embarrassed because you should have notice that I counted the days back since we met regularly.   
It took me another few moments to go on and I was ashamed to interrupt you again but I hope you would have forgiven me that. I spoke up, telling you that I needed to get something else off my chest. It came out more dramatic than I intended it to be, I felt my smile fading as I gulped and searched for the right words.  
“You know that I like you a lot, don’t you?” I looked into your eyes again, direct, not trying to look away anymore.  
You got scared, I felt and saw it. Your whole expression changed to a girl afraid to get punished for something. I beat a bit more around the bush, not finding coherent words to describe my feelings for you until I just said it out loud.  
“What I’m trying to say is… I really fell in love with you.” I fell silent instantly, gulped another time and turned my gaze away.  
The blood was pulsating in my cheeks; my head was filled with thoughts. What would have happened if you would have rejected me now? What would I have done if you would have just gone away without a single word? Was the moment even right to tell you something like this? Should I have told it to you anyway? Were you feeling the same?  
You said nothing and I got scared. I almost was ready to hear from you, that you didn’t feel the same way. But you reacted completely different; you came closer, lifted my chin and kissed me. It was a short kiss but I felt it with all of my heart, a thoroughgoing warmness spread in my whole body and although I hadn’t blushed anymore, I did it again after that kiss.   
I didn’t say a word nor you did and we just stood there a while in silence until you took my hand and asked me if we should leave now. I knew that I had to catch my last bus or else I wouldn’t have come home at all. I sighed unnoticed, nodded and we went to the bus stop where I took my bus and waved again from the window until you were out of sight.  
This summer was too perfect to be true. I was wishing it would have never ended, but the reality struck me soon in autumn…


End file.
